


A Whole New World

by Charlie9646



Series: A Brighter Side [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble, Draco’s Den Roll a Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Good Severus Snape, LGBT, Loosely based on A Whole New World, Supportive Lily, Tipsy Characters, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Young Love, Young Severus Snape, transgender Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Lily and Sevnia  have been friends since they were six years old. When Sevnia turns out actually to be Severus, his friend accepts him as he is.Together they find a whole new world, of acceptance, and a little bit of young love.
Relationships: Lily Evans/Severus Snape
Series: A Brighter Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639858
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mrs_Poncey for betaing this, she help make this far more readable. And your kind words about these two. I might continue this partly because of the fact you saw what I was going for.

Severus Snape was sitting under the shade of a tree on a riverbank. With his hands clasped behind his head, and eyes closed, he let the warm sheets of sun beat down on his pale face. He sighed to himself and waited for Lily—she promised she would meet him _here_ at noon—but she had yet to show up. Lily promised him an escape from the monotony that is summer. But, the truth is, that he was lying to himself. Summers were never boring, they were all about doing his utmost to avoid the monster that called himself ‘father’. 

He used to be horrid at said practice, but over time he had learned to excel at it. He was sixteen now, and had finally accomplished hiding in plain sight. All snakes are sly, he was a Slytherin after all. At least that’s what Potter and Black claimed. ‘Sneaking little Snivy’ they called him. He was just as tall as both of them, but while they were both broad-build he was lean. He was not built for muggle fistfights, or worse _Quidditch._ Potter was all brawn, but lSeverus realized long ago he was all brains. He might never be as strong with his fists than others, but he _could_ use his magic, his potions, but most of all it was his satire that brought his enemies down.

Severus heard the leaves rustle in the wind and crunching under someone’s boots. He opened his eyes and sat up. A rare smile appeared on his face. It was Lily with her beautiful wild red hair. Her waves accenting her playful green eyes. She signed happily at him, “Severus, so sorry I’m late, Petunia held me up, but I promise I’ll make it up to you today.”

“It’s fine Lily, I understand, sometimes stuff just happens,” He said. 

Lily sat down in the grass next to him and said. “Well to make up for it Sev, we are going to a club tonight, but first, we need to go shopping for clothes and get ready.”

‘Lily… I can’t afford new clothes.”

“Hush, Severus,” she said. “I am paying for it… Well, actually, my dad is. Let this be my treat for being such an arse when you came out as transgender.”

Severus turned to face his friend and said, “Lily you knew me as Sevina since we were six, that was a decade ago, but you accepted me then, as you do now as Severus. You accept me as who I am, a man, as a transgendered man. You _chose_ to support me, unlike my mother, and my arsewipe of a sperm donor. My dorm-mates kicked me out once I told them, not to mention those _fools_ that call themselves the marauders. You are my best friend Lily, and like you support me, so will I _Always_ be here for you, whenever you need it.’

Lily laid her head on Severus’s shoulder, “I love you Sev, you’re my best friend and I will always be here to support you as well. But, now let’s go get you some new clothes that you’ll actually like, my darling.”

**************************************

Severus, for once, was dressed in clothes that reflected his true self _._ He felt like the man he actually was. He was so happy he let Lily talk him into going shopping. He’d never before felt so free, so _alive._ It was as if he had been transported to another world, the moment he stepped into the muggle club. The people there were so different from those in the conservative wizarding world, it was so different from living under his father’s Catholic iron thumb. People danced with people of the same gender, people who he couldn’t tell what gender they were, and men and women that _looked like him._

Lily said, “I knew that you’d like it Sev!”

Severus looked over to lily and said, “Dance with me…Lil’s, please?”

She said, “I want nothing more in the world than to dance with you Severus Snape, let’s do this.”

Her red waves were curled, and she wore very little makeup, though Lily's lips were a cherry red. He wanted desperately to taste those lips, to know if they tasted as good as he had always imagined. Lily wore an evergreen dress, it was ever so slightly low cut, showing him a peak at her rather perky breasts. He was a man—after all. His hands rested on Lily’s curvy waist and her head rested on his chest. If there was a heaven—this is what it would be like—well at least it was _his_ heaven.

It was nice to see people like them, for Severus to know he wasn’t the only trans person, but for now he had eyes only for Lily. 

He asked her, “Would you like a drink, Lily?”

She nodded and said, “Yes.”

They stopped dancing as the song faded out into another. Severus went over to the bar, and considered ordering whiskey or something. But he knew next to nothing about muggle liquor besides beer, which only made him think of his father. And that, by far, was not good enough for Lily. But, last minute a man next to him suggested he try rum and coke, so he ordered that. The bartender winked at him, the man had wheat-colored blonde hair, and what may have been nearly amber-colored eyes. Severus had no interest in men. He wasn’t a dyke, he wasn’t a faggot, he wasn’t any of those things his father called him.

No, Severus was just a man born in the wrong body. He was a transgender man and that is what he would always be. For better or worse. 

He handed Lily her drink and took a sip of his own, it burned his throat, but also gave him a lovely feeling in his belly. Muggle booze wasn’t all that bad after all.

**********************************

Rum was _not_ a good idea, maybe in theory, but surely not in practice. They were both rather drunk or at least tipsy. Severus and Lily giggled like school children they still _were._ They stumbled out of the bar into the alley. It was cold, colder than it had been earlier in the evening. Severus’s body shook, he had never done well in the cold, Slytherin or not. He didn’t even really like the dungeons. The cold went straight to his bones. He knew he should be a gentleman and offer his coat to Lily, but instead, Lily pulled him close and placed her hands on his cheeks. 

She said softly as it started to rain, “Let me warm you up, Sev.” And then she kissed him . It took him a second to realize what was happening, but then he kissed lily back. His long pale fingers tangled in lily’s curled hair. She tasted like honey, coke, rum, and something that was just _Lily._ Everything he had ever imagined lily to taste like and more. She was perfect, as perfect as anyone woman could ever be. 

When they pulled away, they both smiled at each other as their breaths came out in puffs. It reached both black and green eyes, and then they started to laugh for a second then stopped. “We are really drunk, aren't we?” they said together.

Severus said, “It was our first time drinking though.”

“I haven’t had this much fun in forever, though. What about you,”Lily said.

Severus smiled, “I felt like… I wasn’t a freak, here, thank you for dragging me here.”

“I think it’s time we head home though, my mum said we had to be home before midnight.”

“Or we turn into pumpkins?”

‘Worse… She grounds me.”

“That bar felt like a… a Whole New World of sorts.”

“In a way it is, Sev, a world where we can be accepted as we are, together.”

“I don’t think my parents even care if I come home or not. Or ever again for that matter.”

‘Sev, I am sorry they are like that.”

“It is what it is.”

“I love you.” They said together.

Severus reached out and curled a string of hair behind Lily’s ear and said, “I have loved you, for as long as I can remember.”

“I have loved you Sev, ever since you started to truly _love_ yourself. It meant that you could love me, because you no longer hated yourself.”

He reached for Lily’s hand with his larger ones, and they walked home. They would return to this bar this summer, and many more times in the future. I became _their place_ of sorts, even after they graduated from Hogwarts. The best thing about a whole new world is living in it. 

They showed each other the shining and shimmering world in in splendid wonder. With hope for a brilliant future. Together.


End file.
